


【超蝙】我不想不想长大

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, LEGO Batman (Video Games), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 2020.4.29首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 2





	【超蝙】我不想不想长大

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刚刷完神作《皇家同花顺》和新出的乐高沙赞，过于兴奋，控制不住自己的洪荒之力，迅速脑一篇自嗨  
> 超英只有正联，正联只有五个元老。

哎。  
超人小心翼翼地控制着自己的呼吸深深地叹出一口气。  
超级英雄是一个神圣而伟大的工作，但同时，也是一个过于、过于沉重的责任。  
前有两面男友在眼皮底下摆弄氪石，后有卢瑟始终坚持不懈明里暗里地宣扬超级英雄威胁论搞风搞雨，新闻上三句话总结完正义联盟的救援行动后要花一个小时来表达对巨大战损的不满——最后还要特别点明超人是其中之最（拉奥啊，卢瑟居然买下了大都会所有的媒体）。如果只有那些目的不单纯的疯子在叫嚣也就罢了（这里不包括蝙蝠侠，当然），但偏偏有单纯的民众会受误导，再加上超级英雄并不是全能的上帝，总有不幸的人会愤世嫉俗加入其中——就算克拉克可以对此表示理解，心里也总归不会好受。  
哎。  
超人想，我真是怀念小时候，唯一的烦恼是怎么藏好超能力，唯一的困难是被发现之后怎么睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
“所以你想变成一个孩子？”一个路过的女巫突然从维度外探出头来（超人吓了一跳，“你是——”），“我喜欢这个愿望！”她一挥魔杖。  
“什么！”日常魔抗为负的超人大叫，“我的声音！”他捂住自己的发育的还不是非常明显的喉结，“你干了什么！”  
“注意礼貌，孩子。”女巫不满地皱了皱眉，但她很快开心起来，并且快速地伸手在反应不及的超人——超级小子脸上揩了一把油，“很明显我实现了你的愿望，但是不用谢，毕竟我是个好女巫！”她骑着扫帚转身，“再也不见！”她在超人终于回过神来之前飞速消失了。  
“等等！”超级小子眼睁睁伸手抓了一把亮晶晶的魔法碎片，“……我没有——我是说，我要怎么变回去……”他低头看了看自己纤细的少年身形，“拉奥，蝙蝠侠会杀了我的……”  
超级小子垂头丧气地往蝙蝠洞飞，途中顺手救了一只小猫咪——这种动物（特指大都会的）简直是精灵！超级小子愿意冒着被记者骂不务正业的风险去救它们下树！  
——哦，拉奥……超级小子扭头对着不知道什么时候出现的同行尴尬地笑了笑，“嗨，女士，我……”我只是顺手救它们下来，这并不会耽误我太长时间，世界不会因为这个毁灭的，我不是说其他地方的灾难还不如一只下不来树的小猫重要，我是说……哦，拉奥，我是说来吧批判吧我听着呢……  
“你是新的超级英雄吗？”女记者在一句并没有什么意义的开场白后迅速进入角色，“我记得正义联盟曾经坚持不让未成年加入，现在这个规矩是取消了吗？”  
“不不不，正义联盟依然不允许未成年加入，我们所有的努力都是为了给下一代创造一个更好的未来，让孩子进行危险活动是我们的无能，正义联盟会保护好大——”  
“所以你是未经允许的？你的动机是什么？哦，你的制服——你是受超人影响吗？”  
“不，我没有受超人影响，我就是——”超人。  
“你是个氪星人。”超级小子在优秀同行连珠炮似的提问下僵硬地点了点头，意思意思地张了下嘴，然后不出所料地被打断，“这是氪星的某种传统吗？我是说，成为超级英雄，或者——救猫？”女记者情绪越发激动，最后一句甚至有些破音。  
“我很抱歉，女士，我知道超级英雄应该干一些更、有意义的事，比救猫更有意义——我只是……我……”  
女记者打断他，“不不不孩子，救猫并不是一件没有意义的事情，我可以看到你柔软的内心，对生命的热爱和尊重，任何一个生命。”  
超级小子震惊地看着瞬间变脸的同行，“但是之前超人——”  
“他是个成年人，成年人应该更成熟地做事情，而你是个孩子，还不用去扛起拯救世界这样的重担，那是大人们的责任——救猫，对于孩子来说就够了。”  
超级小子一时不知道该高兴还是该失望，他深吸一口气，“但是女士，我有这个能力，我可以做的更多，而这并不是出于外界给予我的责任，而是全然出于我的意愿——就像帮助一只猫咪一样。抱歉。”他扭身飞走了。  
“多棒的小伙子，”在超级小子心烦意乱地关闭了超级听力远离后，女记者对身边的摄影师说，“我很确定他以后一定会成长为一个很好的人。”她整理了一下着装斗志昂扬地宣布，“回去写稿——这次即使莱克斯卢瑟也不能逼我对这个英雄挑剔诋毁！未成年保护万岁！”  
路上的小插曲暂时冲淡了即将面对一个要开战略会议的蝙蝠侠的恐惧——直到超级小子真的面对了一个。  
“超人。”蝙蝠侠见到他的第一眼立刻不假思索地用了陈述语气。  
“你是怎么知道的？”虽然本来也没指望能瞒过男朋友，但超级小子还是好奇地问了出来，顺便赶紧补上一句，“不准回答因为你是蝙蝠侠！”  
蝙蝠侠非常不赞同地给了他一个蝙蝠瞪，侧身指了指蝙蝠电脑的显示屏，上面是和瞭望塔的通讯，“因为你不是唯一的。”

“就是你因为被扣了全勤奖后又被主编退稿重写，所以飞到楼顶上散心，表达了想回小时候的愿望，导致被一个女巫变成了孩子，还顺便导致她跑去瞭望塔把你的同事们全都变成了孩子。”蝙蝠侠阴沉沉地总结，放下扎塔娜发来的检查报告，凌厉地用眼神谴责着超级小子，“超人、魔法、一个巨大的灾难，我该表示一下惊讶吗？”  
“我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠……”超级小子硬着头皮坐在过分宽大的椅子上。  
“我不敢相信你居然这样对待一个年轻男孩，他已经知错了，不要再用那种眼神瞪着他了！”神奇女侠——神奇女孩显然小小年纪就已经有了未来联盟里唯一成年人的气场，她坚定地用自己即使年轻后也有几百岁稚龄的娇小身躯挡在超级小子面前，怒视大魔王蝙蝠侠。  
“看，治他的人来了！”英勇无畏的少年绿灯小子用所有人都能听到的声音和闪电小子耳语。  
蝙蝠侠马上调转矛头转向他，“我还没有说到你们的问题呢——同事这么久，我怎么不知道你们还这么负有童心？”  
“每个人都有童心，当然，除了幽灵。”绿灯小子无视疯狂踩他脚的闪电小子，坚持和蝙蝠侠对峙，“而且超级英雄就是童话成真。”  
“非常有道理，灯侠。”蝙蝠侠在绿灯小子露出得意表情之前接着说了下去，“我希望你在写两千字检讨时也能这么滔滔不绝——我很期待帮你把检讨书装订成册出版发售的一天，或许可以补贴你庞大战损中一指甲盖那么大的部分，如果有人买的话。”  
闪电小子这次选择了直接捂住作死侠的嘴（绿灯小子或许现在体型很小，但作死能力依然很大）。  
蝙蝠侠心满意足地回过头说正事，“解决方法扎塔娜还在研究中。而从现状看，魔法只影响了你们的外表，没有影响你们的记忆、性格和能力——勉强算是个好消息。正联正常行动不能受影响，超级罪犯可能会在此阶段活跃，你们对外统一口径是宇宙射线的暂时性影响，等身体代谢出去就会恢复原状，不要造成恐慌。完毕。”

正义联盟从未受到过这种程度的欢迎——难以想象人们居然会对孩子们有这样大的包容心，可爱的人们。  
绿灯小子举着大字标题“或许我们过去对超级英雄太严苛了”的报纸在蝙蝠侠面前使劲晃；闪电小子待在世界人民捐赠的零食堆里醉生梦死，他是所有人里面最快乐的——不是因为零食，虽然过去只有中心城友情赞助，但那只是一部分——中心城无赖帮不杀女人和小孩，记得吗？他们甚至帮助闪电小子解决了其他超级罪犯并且用警方感谢金给闪电小子捐赠了零食；神奇女孩读完了来自天堂岛的关怀信，正在房间里一件一件地尝试粉丝们推荐的酷炫超短裙；超级小子一脸恍惚地盯着蝙蝠侠为了打击绿灯小子而放出的卢瑟实时演讲——的弹幕，估计卢瑟也看了，很明显他的脸色越来越青——不幸的是，蝙蝠侠在绿灯小子给弹幕拍照之前关掉了它们，卢瑟也是，因为他的脸色又不变了。  
“嘿！”绿灯小子不满地大叫，“独裁恶魔！你一定是嫉妒我们了！”  
神奇女孩从房间中出来，穿着军装改版的朋克风裙装，“其实我现在也觉得这种经历还不赖——而且对正联的舆论形象也有好处不是吗？”她的最后一句话显然是说给在场唯一的成年人听的。  
蝙蝠侠面无表情地把卢瑟正好提到的“这就是正义联盟的阴谋！他们就是想要用这种方式让我们放松警惕！等我们真正不再防备了再变回原样对我们一网打尽”调大音量，无视掉绿灯小子大叫的“你怎么不打开弹幕看看群众的想法”，对着一屋子少男少女——他掠过三双清澈的蓝眼睛，最后选择聚焦在绿灯小子的白色护目镜上，给他们泼冷水，“你们现在受到的优待是对孩子的，或许人们现在以更宽容的心态能对你们有所改观，但这并不稳定——你们是成年人，你们这种状态是暂时的，或许卢瑟现在的论调不受欢迎，但是等到你们恢复之后，等到你们又一次落人口舌，卢瑟完全有能力操控舆论让这些优待会加倍地反噬到你们身上。”  
“或许我们可以不解除魔法？我是说反正这对我们又没什么影响——变成孩子挺好的——”闪电小子在蝙蝠侠的阴影里艰难地吞下一口鸡肉卷，“个人想法——我开玩笑的。”  
“蝙蝠侠！”扎塔娜从传送门另一边举着书喊话，“我查明这个魔法了！那个女巫确实如她自己所说不是坏心，这是一个祝福魔法，应愿望而生，但只要被施法者真心产生排斥，魔法就会失效。”  
“否则？”蝙蝠侠眉头一皱。  
“期限可以是永久。”扎塔娜合上书，“祝好！”她福至心灵地迅速逃离灾难现场。  
瞭望塔鸦雀无声。  
“所以，”闪电小子渐渐停止吃东西，左右看了看，小心试探，“问题解决了？”  
“等等，我们的工作怎么办？”超级小子如梦初醒，大惊失色。  
蝙蝠侠无奈地按掉了卢瑟的演讲，“这不是问题——我是说，如果你们真的这么怀念童年的话，韦恩集团会解决你们秘密身份的问题。”

又是手忙脚乱的一天。  
布鲁斯摊在沙发上借助难得的闲暇闭目养神，直到电话声打破寂静。  
“嗨，布鲁斯，玛莎说农场边的苹果正是时候，要摘一些做苹果派，你可以来吗？”克拉克清亮的少年音生机勃勃地从另一端传来。  
“现在？”布鲁斯继续窝着，“我晚上还要夜巡。”  
“我这就来接你！”蝙蝠语十级的超级小子在下一秒按响了韦恩庄园的门铃。  
肯特农场和韦恩庄园是布鲁斯难得可以放松的地方，家人在的地方。吃饱喝足的布鲁斯和小男友一起在田野边散步，夕阳照在他身上镀上一层金光，却不显得庸俗，反而愈发迷人又温暖。  
克拉克有些晃神地停下脚步，在布鲁斯疑惑地回头时不由自主地踮脚碰了碰他的嘴唇，“布鲁斯……”  
“——抱歉。”克拉克不明所以地看着布鲁斯突然脸色一变，表情严肃又复杂，“我大概需要做点心理准备。”  
“什么？”克拉克有些受伤地困惑地看着男朋友，恋爱谈了好几年了，怎么突然连接吻都要心理准备了？这是厌倦了吗？  
“你问我什么，”布鲁斯后退两步，微微低着头看他，“拜托克拉克，你这个样子看上去都够做我儿子了——我不是一个恋童癖！”他艰难地给了克拉克一个拥抱，“我知道这样说对你有点不公平，就是……就是给我点时间。”他小心地把呆若木鸡的克拉克立在原地，跑远了一点，还是选择礼节性地放低了声音，呼叫阿福送蝙蝠机。

永远做一个孩子终究只是一个美好的童话，克拉克还在纠结正联形象和个人恋情哪个更重要的时候，最后一根稻草终于压了下来。一群孩子组成的世界性救援组织显然给不了人们足够的安全感，哪怕那只是外形上的孩子，但他们这次没有把罪过推到英雄们身上，他们开始指责政府的无能以至于让孩子们出来负责。抓住理由的卢瑟和阿曼达都提出要帮助正联解决宇宙射线的问题。  
且不说不能让心怀鬼胎的超级罪犯和别有心思的政府借机收集内部资料，单单是世界上逐渐蔓延的潜在性恐慌就足以让英雄们放弃避风港了。  
对于超人来讲，虽然变回大人之后要面对卢瑟的阴谋、舆论的恶意、佩里的怒吼，甚至不能开开心心地救猫，但是男朋友终于让他近身了，并且世界安全了。  
而对于其他英雄们来说——“孩子的生活是很幸福快乐，但是起码现在的蓝大个不会再唱那些可怕的农场歌谣了。”


End file.
